Brutus, the Guardian
Brutus, the Guardian is a Minor God of Speed, along with his twin Thomas. He is known to follow Lorea around wherever she goes, said to have been bound to her service by an oath when Lorea spoke to Nulmik in their initial encounter at the entrance of Night. The twin guards have made several appearances since, usually making an entrance with Lorea due to always being at her side. They also aid her using her sphere of honor. History Brutus, along with Thomas, his twin, long ago swore an oath to serve Lorea until their deaths after they gained an immense amount of respect to Lorea. The other conditions or circumstances, including the type of oath, are unknown currently about the oath, although it can be assumed that it is a powerful binding. Travelling alongside Lorea for years, the two eventually stumbled upon Nulmik with the Goddess of War, who seemed to hold a great amount of disdain for the Tendril, who harbored a reputation around Myth as a great many things. This confrontation occurred until the massive behemoth of Night, Jeffrey, engaged with the group of wandering Aldians. The twin guards fought the beast until it was killed. Later, during an encounter with Jurallia, the two were showcased with their powers, including immense speed and agility when dealing with enemies. The two assisted Lorea in apprehending the Storm Goddess, and proceeded to make their way over to the location which Alorn and Death, along with their armies, had converged and ensued in combat. Lorea and her guards, with their army and Ouroboros' ravenous pack of wolves in tow, arrived at the scene of the carnage, where Alorn was being brutally defeated due to the constant spawning of troops on his end, training by the most proficient generals, the sheer size and power, and the Elites. Luckily, along with Lorea's army arrived Jarod and his legion of disciples, who slammed into the forces of Death along with the armies of the War Goddess and her guards, who made their way to engage Death immediately. Personality Though Brutus and Thomas both are not known to have any lines, and remain silent for the duration of the time, they are both also known to be fiercely loyal to Lorea no matter the situation, even if it may result in their own death to protect their mistress. They will both protect Lorea with their lives, at any cost, to come out with the War Goddess alive. Appearance Brutus is a guard with dirty silver armor, with only two eyeholes revealing anything about himself. Even so, nothing within is visible, so his inside appearance remains a mystery. Brutus also carries a slightly curved sword at his side, as well as a sphere in his right hand. His boots are also metal. Powers Brutus can move at extreme speeds due to being a minor God of speed, and is of decent power despite being a minor God. He and Thomas account for Lorea's honor sphere, not only causing an enemy to become outnumbered but also to empower Lorea with their presence alone in battle, one reason Lorea views them as such a great asset to herself and Aldis. Category:Aldis